


The Company You Keep [Podfic]

by Dendritic_Trees, orbingarrow, tatemshope



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Basically All the Good Bros, Because No One is Going to Hurt Bucky Again Or Hulk Smash, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Defense Squad, Clint Is a Good Bro, Complete, Except The Hurt is Past Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Science Bros, Slow Build, Therapy Bashing, spy games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendritic_Trees/pseuds/Dendritic_Trees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatemshope/pseuds/tatemshope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run, Bucky's plan boils down to stalking Steve's friends to find out what kind of man Captain Steve Rogers is, beyond the biographies. They are all more than happy to share.</p><p>This is ultimately a Steve/Bucky story. Everything else is friends being awesome and trying to do the best they can with a shitty situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Corpse of Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Company You Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468605) by [orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow), [tatemshope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatemshope/pseuds/tatemshope). 



10.06 MB

10min 59s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/acd14d7hau7uj03/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch1_TheCorpseOfBuckyBarnes.mp3%20)


	2. You Can Call Me James

10.65 MB

11min 38s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jz8f3436jc7c2v7/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch2_YouCanCallMeJames.mp3%20)


	3. Clint (Its Not What It Looks Like)

8.81 MB

9min 38s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c3f97xn3nrv5tj6/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch3_Clint_ItsNotWhatItLooksLike.mp3%20)


	4. And Then There Were Three

13.64 MB

14min 54s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n11qb2jus86uly6/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch4_AndThenThereWereThree.mp3%20)


	5. Stark Bars

10.36 MB

11min 19s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wff2zg8j18pdxdv/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch5_StarkBars.mp3%20)


	6. Malfunctions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I omitted a line about the correct capitalization of the word Stark Bar, because it was impossible to translate into audio.

9.44 MB

10min 19s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4n32mxo5o58aj05/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch6_Malfunctions.mp3%20)


	7. Boy Talk

13.93 MB

15min 13s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kg10ykbccb8dk8q/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch7_BoyTalk.mp3%20)


	8. What Can We Scan?

13.27 MB

14min 30s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wa591ct5h8oc1yf/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch8_WhatCanWeScan.mp3)


	9. Steve Calls

19.09 MB

20min 51s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x6p5vto8x4o2lj9/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch9_SteveCalls.mp3%20)


	10. The Haircut

12.45 MB

13min 36s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t6s3ub17vmfnq93/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch10_TheHaircut.mp3%20)


	11. Need a Lift

13.18 MB

14min 23s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/g7fcewgaqazqcwq/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch11_NeedALift.mp3%20)


	12. ICER

17.9 MB

19min 33s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w8cgxgk8zluee4g/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch12_ICER.mp3%20)


	13. The Gang's All Here

17.57 MB

19min 12s 

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8xc037mdyxps7op/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch13_TheGangsAllHere.mp3%20)


	14. I Knew Him

14.74 MB

16min 6s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8rrko76ps6pw6ja/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch14_IKnewHim.mp3%20)


	15. Doctor Hulk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried right through recording Steve's apology to Bucky. I don't know if its audible.

17.35 MB

18min 57s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2d5wvc2wxa7rinz/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch15_DoctorHulk.mp3%20)


	16. The Corpse of Bucky Barnes (Take 2)

14.38 MB

15min 42s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/druqg7p6wi85q4t/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch16_TheCorpseOfBuckyBarnesTake2.mp3%20)


	17. Divide and Conquer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things removed from this audio: 1.25 minutes of me laughing like a loon about the phrase "he programmed the elevator to make clucking noises at me"

19.31 MB

21min 5s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3fn6y2oev6485lu/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch17_DivideAndConquer.mp3%20)


	18. Hydra

11.89 MB

12min 59s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/12a2mltqjfqlgi4/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch18_Hydra.mp3%20)


	19. An End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not really get exactly how romantic James' description of contentment was until I read it aloud. It is SO romantic guys!

13.77 MB

15min 2s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gopj6sc7y78jhpt/TheCompanyYouKeep_Ch19_AnEnd.mp3%20)


	20. The Company You Keep - Complete Work

260.32 MB

4h 44min 21s

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/aadbv7xhlzakss6/TheCompanyYouKeep_Complete.mp3%20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect, this was kind of long for a first attempt at a podfic. But I had fun. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
